


One Shot- Astral Space

by amiladesuga



Category: Colorful (2010), 干物妹!うまるちゃん | Himouto! Umaru-chan (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiladesuga/pseuds/amiladesuga
Summary: "So, you are sent to this world as Sayuri Chibana to test your will to live. The survival of your body depends on the will of your soul. The will of you.""If you succeed in this trial, you can return to your real life. But if you fail, you will die in vain.""Sayuri Chibana . . . Your mission to salvage your life has already begun. I wish you good luck!”- Purapura





	One Shot- Astral Space

You slowly blink your eyes open. The surrounding around you is dark.

You didn’t remember what had happened or why you are standing in the dark alone by yourself.

A moment later, a path appeared in front of you. Dying trees are standing alongside of the path.

But there is thick fog that covered your sight from seeing the end of the road.

_Where am I?_ , you wonder in your head.

_It’s too dark and hollow here._

You gaze up at the sky in search for light.

You see a moon. A half broken moon.

The pieces of the moon are shattering in the dark sky.

_Why does it break apart?_ , you wonder again.

_. . ._

_What is this place?_

“This place is the reflection of your inner conscience.”

A small voice answers your question.

You look forward in surprise.

There is a little boy standing in front of you while holding a brown book.

"This realm exists between mind and matter. It separates between dream and reality." The boy speaks and smiles.

“What are you talking about?” You ask him.

“Who are you?”

"My name is Pura Pura. I will be guiding you through this trial."

“Huh? A trial?”

"Please calm down and listen to my explanation."

“. . .”

"Back in your real world, a mishap has fell upon you. Your body is too devastated. Meanwhile, the state of your soul is too weak to return to it. Therefore, your soul is sent to this realm instead."

“. . . ?”

“Am I dead?”

"No you are not. But your will to live isn't strong either."

“. . .”

“. . .”

You didn’t argue with the statement.

"Do you want to be alive?"

“Huh?” The question hits hard on you.

“I . . .”

“I don't know . . .”

"It's okay, you don't have to give your answer right now. You can find your answer during this trial."

“. . .”

“. . .’

You remain silent because you don’t know how you should feel.

"In this trial you will be placed in a body of a girl named Sayuri Chibana. You will live a life you always wish for. Along the journey, you have to find the answer to your own riddle of life."

“. . .”

“Oh . . .”

You really don’t know how you should feel.

A door appeared behind the boy.

"This door will lead you to the realm of life in a new world.”

You look at the door. Colourful light is gleaming around the door.

“Please open the door and step in."

“. . .”

“Okay. . .”

You step forward towards the open door with hesitation.

When you reached in front of the door, you turn around your body.

“What’s wrong?” The boy asks.

“I’m scared.”

“Now, now. Please don’t be scared to step into a new door to your life.” He says.

“But I ---“

“You just need a little push.”

Suddenly, the boy pushes you against the door.

Your body slams the door open and passes behind the door.

The next moment, you find yourself floating in the air inside a bright colourful empty space.

"Good luck!" You see the boy standing in front the door and smiling at you.

Then, you start to free fall down the colourful space.

You flip your body up and down, struggling to gain balance.

But soon you realize, you better keep calm as you fall.

You decide to enjoy the view and spread your body to feel the breeze.

Below the space, a white light is shining brightly.

As you fall deeper, the surrounding around you slowly turns brighter and brighter until all you can see is a bright white light.


End file.
